


La morsure du Chien

by CelticSaemi



Series: Survivant [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Mention of Character Death, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/pseuds/CelticSaemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent Phantomhive a survécut à la tentative d'assassinat contre lui et sa famille. Mais même blessé, le Chien de garde est déterminé à retrouver son fils enlevé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La morsure du Chien

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/gifts).



> Petit cadeau pour Dragonna, qui m'encourage et me supporte depuis 2009 dans l'écriture de mes fics, même quand elle n'est pas dans le même fandom que moi et qui m'a convertie au VinDee :D !

Un cri de terreur mélangée à du chagrin résonna dans les couloirs. Diedrich se leva en vitesse et courut dans la chambre, ordonnant aux servants présents de le laisser s’en occuper. Il se précipita auprès de Vincent, qui se débattait dans son sommeil. Il hurlait des choses incompréhensibles, la moitié des mots se perdaient dans sa gorge. Sa fièvre avait encore remonté.

« Vincent, c’est moi. » annonça-t-il, immobilisant son ami. « Vincent, réveille-toi, tu es en sécurité ! »

Il continua d’appeler le nom du brun, entre des phrases de réconfort, jusqu’à ce que ce dernier se calme et ouvre péniblement les yeux.

\- Dee… ?

\- Oui, Vincent, c’est moi. Tout va bien. » l’Allemand caressa doucement ses cheveux. « Je suis là, tu es sauvé. »

\- Où est Ciel ?

Diederich sentit son estomac se nouer, comme à chaque fois que son amant lui posait la question. Cela faisait quatre jours que la maison Phantomhive avait été attaquée, le manoir incendié. Seul Vincent et son majordome Tanaka avait été retrouvé vivants, la pauvre Rachel n’avait pas survécu. Et le petit Ciel… personne ne savait où il était. Aucun cadavre d’enfant n’avait été trouvé non plus, ce qui leur donnait un espoir, même maigre, que le petit garçon était vivant, quelque part.

« Nous continuons de chercher, _mein Liebe_. » finit-il par admettre, sa main se posa sur le front brûlant. « Je te jure que nous le retrouverons, coûte que coûte ! »

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de l’Anglais, et cette vision brisait encore plus son cœur. Vincent ne pleurait jamais, d’ordinaire.

« Mon enfant… rendez-moi mon enfant ! » sanglota-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Le cœur plus serré que jamais, Diederich redressa le malade pour le prendre dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer contre son épaule. Quand il sentit que l’autre se détendait, il se détacha de lui, mais juste assez pour pouvoir lui embrasser le visage.

« Fais-moi confiance, _liebling_. » lui murmura-t-il, osant un petit nom affectif puisque la fièvre embuait l’esprit de l’Anglais. « Nous le retrouverons, nous sauverons Ciel. »

Vincent renifla, se collant contre lui, les doigts crispés sur sa chemise. Il finit par se rendormir dans ses bras, rassuré. Diederich le rallongea délicatement et remonta les couvertures sur le corps glacé, il saisit un linge qu’il trempa dans de l’eau tiède pour éponger le front du malade. Il pouvait bien le veiller encore une nuit.

\----------------------

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

\- On ne peut plus sûr. La vente aux enchères aura lieu demain soir, il faut agir très vite.

Lau arborait son visage grave, aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux avaient l’air de lancer des flammes. Le Chinois n’était peut-être pas le plus proche de Vincent ou de Ciel, mais Diederich savait combien le jeune homme haïssait le mauvais traitement des enfants.

\- Je fais partie des invités. » continua Lau. « Ran Mao fera diversion avec moi pendant que mes hommes vous aiderons à vous introduire. »

\- Très bien. As-tu un plan du bâtiment ?

Les deux bruns regardèrent ensemble le plan que le plus jeune avait apporté, tout en élaborant leur plan. Ils énuméraient les personnes qui feraient partie du sauvetage lorsqu’ils entendirent.

« Je viens aussi. »

Diederich sursauta. Vincent se tenait devant eux, la mine sombre et le teint plus blanc que d’habitude due à sa convalescence, et pourtant, l’Anglais dégageait une grande force par son regard et sa posture. Difficile de croire que la veille encore, il avait du mal à se lever, mais cela ne rassurait pas le moins du monde Diederich.

\- Vincent, tu as encore de la fièvre ! » s’exclama-t-il en s’approchant de lui.

\- Elle est basse. » contra son amant d’un ton sec.

\- Mais elle est toujours présente ! » insista l’Allemand. « Tu ne dois pas en faire trop, tu risques de te mettre encore plus en danger ! »

\- Diederich. » les yeux de Vincent n’étaient plus que de fentes, et sa voix était glaciale. « Je vais bien. Et je vais chercher mon fils, avec ou sans ton accord. »

Lau se raidit, bien qu’il ne soit pas celui à qui s’adressait le Chien de Garde de la Reine, il pouvait sentir le malaise que créait ce dernier.

Diederich, lui, resta de marbre. Cependant, il poussa un soupir, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait pas faire entendre raison au Comte. Autant ne pas le contrarier d’avantage, histoire de le ménager.

« Très bien. » lâcha-t-il. « Amène-toi, que je t’explique comment ça va se passer. »

Vincent eut un demi-sourire qui glaça le sang des deux hommes.

« Oh, j’ai déjà ma petite idée, à ce sujet. » dit-il d’un ton doucereux.

\------------

Le Marquis gémit de douleur, allongé sur le dos par terre, blessé par plusieurs balles.

« Où est mon fils ? » siffla Phantomhive, pointant son revolver sur le visage du blessé.

Le vieil homme gigota, tentant de s’éloigner. Ses yeux écarquillés de terreur. Mais son mouvement ne fit qu’énerver plus le Comte, qui planta son talon de toutes ses forces sur l’une des blessures béantes, saignant encore.

«  **Où-est-mon-fils ?** » répéta-t-il, enfonçant plus profondément son talon dans la chair à chaque mot.

Un hurlement résonna avant qu’il n’obtienne ce qu’il voulait. Vincent sortit de la pièce en courant, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans la pièce au fond du couloir sombre.

« Ciel ? » cria-t-il dans l’obscurité. « Ciel, où es-tu ? »

Un bruit de tissu froissé attira son attention et il dirigea sa lampe dans sa direction.

\- Papa ? » appela une petite voix. « Papa, c’est toi ? »

-Ciel !!

Le noble se précipita au fond de la pièce et tira sur un lourd tissu en velours. Le tissu recouvrait une cage, et à l’intérieur se trouvait son petit garçon.

L’enfant se mit à pleurer et tendit les bras au travers des barreaux, réclamant son père. Vincent cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie et de soulagement, et serra Ciel contre lui avant de se tourner vers la porte de la cage. Il demanda au petit de bien reculer et de se boucher les oreilles, quand cela fut fait, il tira sur le verrou.

La porte était désormais ouverte.

L’enfant courut hors de sa prison pour se jeter au cou de son père, sanglotant.

« Ciel ! » répéta le Comte en étreignant le corps fragile. « Tout va bien, mon chéri, le cauchemar est terminé. Papa est là, il ne laissera plus jamais personne te faire de mal. »

\------

Diederich dut se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rage en voyant Vincent revenir, il était à deux doigts de lui bondir dessus, de lui hurler qu’il avait été complètement fou de partir seul comme il l’avait fait. Mais en voyant le petit Ciel blotti dans ses bras, il se jeta sur lui pour une toute autre raison.

\- Ciel ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessé ? » l’interrogea-t-il, ses deux mains saisissant délicatement la tête de l’enfant.

\- Tonton Dee !

L’Allemand laissa le petit garçon lui enlacer le cou, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, les caressant. Puis, il jeta un regard noir à son amant.

« Toi, tu as de la chance que Ciel soit là ! » lui murmura-t-il, furieux.

Le brun eut pour réponse un petit rire, et il ne savait pas s’il était plus soulagé que fâché.

\------

Les deux hommes regardaient l’enfant dormir sereinement, propre, dans sa chemise de nuit et serrant son ourson préféré dans ses bras, ses rares écorchures désinfectées et bandées. Il s’était endormi très vite, à peine avait-il été bordé, sa respiration s’était faite lente et régulière.

Aucun des deux ne voulaient quitter le chevet, de peur que Ciel ne disparaisse s’ils le quittaient des yeux ne serait-ce qu’une seconde. Cependant, le plus jeune tourna les yeux dans la direction de l’autre. L’Anglais était encore plus pâle et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, mais ce qui le frappa le plus était la façon dont il se mordait la lèvre.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. »

Diederich se leva de sa chaise et enlaça son amant de dos, embrassant les cheveux noirs. Sentant les tremblements de ce dernier, il le relâcha et se pencha sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ciel est vivant. » insista-t-il. « Il est sauvé et heureux que ce soit son papa qui l’ait cherché. »

Les yeux de Vincent étaient remplis de larmes alors qu’il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. La chaleur que Dee dégageait le rassurait, le réconfortait. Il frissonna lorsqu’il sentit une main lui caresser le dos, et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Son ami se détacha pour coller son front contre le sien.

« Tu es encore chaud. » constata-t-il. « Au lit, toi aussi. »

Vincent n’avait ni la force, ni la volonté de contester, mais il ne voulait pas laisser son fils dormir seul. Avant qu’il puisse prononcer un mot, Diederich avait déjà commencé à le déshabiller.

\- Quel empressement ! » ria-t-il.

\- Garde tes commentaires. » gronda l’autre brun. « Rafraîchis-toi avec l’eau de cette bassine, elle est encore chaude, je vais te chercher une chemise propre. »

\- Me chercher… ?

\- J’imagine que tu veux dormir ici, après tout, ta fièvre est due à tes blessures donc elle n’est pas contagieuse. Et Ciel sera plus tranquille si tu es là à son réveil.

Le Comte hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Une fois lavé et habillé pour la nuit, il se glissa dans les draps et serra son enfant contre lui.

- Dee ? » appela-t-il. « Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété, tout à l’heure. »

\- Dors donc, si tu t’excuses, c’est que tu vas vraiment mal ! » commenta l’Allemand avec un haussement de sourcils.

\- Si j’étais mort dans l’incendie, tu aurais été triste ? 

Les yeux de Diederich s’écarquillèrent, un air peiné voila son visage avant qu’il ne fronce les sourcils, son expression devenant menaçante.

« Si tu n’étais pas malade, je te frapperais. »

\-------

Vincent regardait les deux enfants jouer dans le jardin de sa sœur, Edward veillant sur eux, assis à une table plus loin.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Ciel avait été retrouvé, et il allait beaucoup mieux. Il avait repris un peu de poids, n’avait pas fait de crise d’asthme et souriait de plus en plus. Pas qu’il avait perdu le sourire, mais de temps en temps, ses yeux paraissaient hantés et il s’accrochait à son père (ou un adulte en qui il avait confiance) de toutes ses forces. La mort de sa mère l’avait beaucoup fait pleurer, il avait tenu à fleurir sa tombe de bouquets qu’il avait lui-même constitué, et comment aurait-il pu le lui refuser ? Le pauvre avait aussi mouillé son lit à plusieurs reprises la semaine suivant son retour, il ne supportait pas de dormir tout seul à ce moment. Vincent avait donc dormi toutes les nuits avec lui pendant plus de deux semaines.

Le Comte soupira, il aurait voulu rester, mais le devoir l’appelait, ou plutôt le rattrapait. Il avait donc contacté Frances pour lui demander de garder Ciel chez elle. Angela aurait adoré le garder, mais elle était débordé par son travail à l’hôpital, et Vincent pensait qu’avec Edward (revenu pour la semaine) et Lizzie avec lui, son fils ne se sentirait pas abandonné.

« Ne t’en fais pas pour lui, mon frère. » la Marquise posa une main ferme mais rassurante sur son épaule. « Nous veillerons bien sur lui, et toi, fais attention ! Tu as intérêt à revenir entier ! »

Vincent eut un petit rire et embrassa la main de sa sœur avant de se diriger vers les enfants pour leur dire au revoir. L’aîné se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Soyez prudent, mon oncle. » murmura Edward, serrant sa main plus longtemps.

A peine avait-il lâché le blond que les deux plus jeunes s’étaient jetés sur lui.

\- C’est vraiment juste une semaine ? Tu reviendras, hein Papa ? » demanda Ciel au bord des larmes.

\- Tu ne laisseras pas les méchants te faire de mal, hein ! » sanglota sa nièce.

\- Ciel, Lizzie, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. » il s’agenouilla et les serra contre lui. « Je vous promets de revenir. »

Il ne se retourna qu’une fois pour leur faire un dernier signe de la main, avec un sourire. Son visage était serein, main intérieurement, il luttait comme un diable.

La seule chose qui le réconfortait était que Diederich serait avec lui.

\-----

Les deux amants s’embrassaient à en perdre le souffle, leurs mains jointes tandis que leurs corps s’unissaient. Vincent gémit et pencha sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou à son aimé. Diederich ne mettait pas toute sa force pas cette étreinte, mais comme ils n’avaient pas pu faire l’amour depuis longtemps, les vagues de plaisirs bien que douces les submergeaient. Ils restèrent enlacés également après leur jouissance.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Diederich en lui caressant gentiment le dos. « Je sais que quelque chose t’ennuie. »

Le Comte ne répondit pas tout de suite, il continua de réfléchir en caressant les cheveux noirs de l’Allemand.

« Je pensais à Ciel, et à Rachel. » avoua-t-il, mais garda le reste pour lui.

Il embrassa son amant, évitant le regard de celui-ci, puis se retourna sur le ventre.

« Fais-moi encore l’amour, Dee, s’il-te-plaît. »

Un frisson parcourut son corps en sentant les doigts de Diederich frôler sa colonne vertébrale -sa zone la plus érogène- en une caresse à la fois douce et sensuelle, avant de retourner titiller son intimité, plus bas.

Vincent se laissa aller sous les caresses, essayant d’oublier ce qui le hantait depuis plusieurs mois.

Pouvait-il faire en sorte que Ciel ne devienne jamais le Chien de Garde ?


End file.
